


1991- the agent, the bimbo and the kid

by Lidianbennett



Series: My bucky/Nat fan fiction. [14]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Peggy Carter - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom, hydra - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidianbennett/pseuds/Lidianbennett
Summary: Clint and nat are as thick as thieves, until an undercover mission they are given goes horribly wrong.
Series: My bucky/Nat fan fiction. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856266
Kudos: 1





	1991- the agent, the bimbo and the kid

1991-the agent, the bimbo and the kid. 

Natasha had been working for shield for the past 5 years. It felt good to finally being doing something worthwhile, feel like she was making a difference in the world. These years with shield had shown her forgiveness, resilience and what family actually meant. She had forgotten what it was like to have people that cared, friends and co workers she could depend on and for once not getting shot at all the time! (Well at least not often)   
Natasha had bought Clint the necklaces she had promised and was super embarrassed when Clint burst into tears, smiling at her. Clint wore the dangly pendant of Natasha’s signum; the red hourglass and she wore the golden arrow of his. He was her family and she was his. 

Clint had finally saved enough money to buy a property and Natasha was keen to help until he said he wanted to buy a dilapidated farmhouse and she nearly burst out laughing.  
“Clint why, just why?” Asked Natasha, looking at the property in disgust. It had been a fight with the brambles just to get through the gate and into the driveway. Clint just looked at the crumbling two storey farmhouse with love in his eyes, she couldn’t see the potential but she could see her best friend here.   
“Because its quiet, private, I can work here in peace, its safe and I can have chickens, I love chickens” Natasha grinned, yeah she could see him here.  
“Plus we could always booby trap the perimeter, install some slick surveillance, no one will ever bother you” Natasha looked around thoughtfully, “see that’s getting into it! Get excited it can be our bolt house or country getaway, I can have 100s of children with my hot wife here and it will be pure country living bliss” Natasha laughed, “you might want to shower and work on actually speaking to women before you get carried away with the “country bliss”   
Clint just shrugged stepping carefully onto the deck, it all needed a lot of work, but he could see it perfectly. Finally having a real home and possibly a family of his own.   
“Did you want kids nat?” Clint asked ducking under a fallen beam and entering the hallway.   
“Hmm never really thought about it, there was a time back in the 40s I could see the whole white picket fence, family deal, but now I’m content with what I have, besides I don’t know if I can have kids anymore? “   
“But you still get your period? i thought they sterilised you?” Natasha looked disgusted at him  
“Clint! What the hell! How do you know I still get my period? And why do you know?”   
“Because you become a right royal bitch for a whole week, plus you clean the house and I do the laundry, kind of hard to miss” Natasha rolled her eyes at him, trying to hide she was embarrassed and a little stunned he even noticed.   
“You never know the tesseract is space magic shit, it could have fixed everything?”   
“Sometimes you really surprise me, and I can’t have kids i’ll be too busy being an auntie to your 100s of kids” Clint laughed, punching her in the arm.  
The walked through into what used to be the kitchen, it was covered in layers of dust and mouse excrements,   
“Hmm healthy” Natasha murmured. nothing deterred Clint he could see it all in his head how it would look, he’d be damned if a little mouse poop would ruin his dream. 

“I reckon you would make a good mum someday nat, like you’re a hard ass, but you are fair about it and you look after me pretty well, I can even cook now thanks to you!” Clint said thoughtfully, he didn’t see her glance at the ceiling mouthing help me under her breathe.   
“Ok I’m done with this conversation, if I say yes id like to very very long way down the track have kids, get married, buy a damn house and live the family lifestyle will you please shut up? “   
“Only if you chip in for this place?” Natasha groaned, but peace and quiet was at stake.   
“Fine, i’ll buy into your stupid ugly farmhouse, if it falls down I want a refund.” Natasha sulked as they shook hands. Clint punched the air in triumph, grabbing nat and swinging her around.   
“We bought our very first dump!” She couldn’t help but laugh and be happy for her best friend.   
They both didn’t mention the farmhouse to anyone out of habit; having a bolt house was always at the back of their minds and if Clint was to have the family he so craved he would want them safe when he was on missions. 

Both of them had just gotten to the office, when Peggy ushered them over. natasha had never seen her look so stressed, she was fidgeting and pacing, muttering to herself. Natasha and Clint looked at each. This can’t be good.   
“We have received intelligence that there has been a hit out put on the Starks. Howard has been working on something very dangerous and very valuable and has to move it quickly, himself and Maria will be coming here, but their son needs protecting he would be left defenceless. I have pleaded with Howard to stay at his home, it is guarded and perfectly safe, but he insists on coming here. I need you both to keep their son safe. Stark trusts both of you, so do I don’t fail me. There is so much more on the line then you know. “   
“When do we leave?” Peggy looked up, tossing a folder to Clint.   
“Now.”   
“Know how to drive one of these?” Clint asked, as natasha ran her hands down the sleek metal lovingly. This black corvette sat there purring, she was in love.   
“I can drive anything barton, now get in.” Spitting gravel as she took off, the wind teasing her blonde curly wig. She still had a soft spot for muscle cars. 

They arrived in Manhatten; a socialite couple from old money. Clint opened the door for her as she gracefully hopped out in thinly heeled boots and a black fitted jumpsuit. Clint was wearing a black turtle neck and black Levis, looking as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Natasha shook her curls out of her face and adjusted her bra, making the valet blush as she pushed her breasts up,   
“Darling does this look better, I don’t want to look plain?” Clint choking back a laugh, “sweetheart you look great in anything, but I think maybe its not enough cleavage” natasha shot a warning look at him as they were escorted into the hotel. Her heels clicked on the marble tiles as they were lead to the private dining room, only the affluent could afford. Everything looked so elegant and classy, she felt so out of place. She fiddled with the large square cut diamond on her ring finger nervously. Clint clasped her hand and lead her to the bar where they had a perfect spot to watch both doors, the window and the young Tony stark; who was trying unsuccessfully to chat up a hostess. They counted four body guards, positioned around the dining area, most inconspicuous except for the bulge of a gun at their sides.   
Sipping her cocktail, she took stock of the youngest stark. She hadn’t met him, yet she was so close with Howard stark. He was a skinny teenager with dark hair, piercing eyes and that I’m rich look about him. It weirded her out that he literally ran his eyes up and down her in admiration before returning back to his card game. She knew he expected her to go over there and that irked her more. Little shit.   
“Did you see how that spoilt brat looked at me?” Natasha murmured to Clint. He smiled, yeah he’d seen it and wanted to smack him one.  
“I think you need to go over there the closer we are the better I’ll feel. Besides I want to duck out and check for sniper spots, if I was gonna kill a kid, I’d sniper him.” Natasha nodded, Clint squeezed her hand and left.   
His bar stool still warm as Tony stark slid into it. Natasha had to fight the urge to tell him to fuck off. She swivelled around and feigned shock.  
“Oh hello” she smiled brilliantly. Tony smiled at her, motioning the bar for another round. He extended his hand,   
“My name is Tony stark, and what would such a beautiful lady such as yourself be called?” Natasha beamed at him, taking his hand.   
“Aren’t you a charmer, my name is Natalie Rushmore.”   
“What a pretty name, so what brings you to a dump like this? work, pleasure perhaps” he purred. Natasha wanted to throw up, she knew he had to be somewhere around the 17-18 mark and she forced herself not to laugh in his face.   
“Mostly work a little bit of pleasure, you know how it is with these business types, my husb…my friend works in a bank” oh he looked so hopeful when she had changed it to friend dear god someone try kill this kid so she could go home.   
“You don’t mind if I join you? we can keep each other company until your ah friend gets back”   
“I don’t mind at all, so Tony tell me about yourself, how did you end up in a dump as you called it?” Tony laughed, pleased he might be getting somewhere.   
“Well my parents are very important people within the government, so when they are busy I get dumped in places like this, they do have their perks though” he trailed off, staring down her top.   
“Do you go to school?” Natasha asked, seriously considering killing the kid herself, so much confidence for that age, it was incredible.   
“Yes I graduated 2 years early as im quite intelligent.”   
“Modest too.”   
“Sorry what was that?” Natasha mentally kicked herself. Beaming, “oh nothing, just me being a ditz” Natasha laughed, touching his hand.   
He grasped it gently, rubbing her hand softly.   
“Want to see what I’ve been working on?” He asked eagerly. Natasha thought of ways to stall as she didn’t want him leaving this room.   
“Of course I do!, just let me freshen up first” Tony nodded, watching her walk towards the bathroom. He couldn’t believe how hot she was, this was like a dream come true and mentally thanked his parents for leaving him here.   
Clint came sprinting into the room, his gun already firing at the window.   
“NATASHA DOWN!” The room exploded with gunfire, she had just managed to duck behind a lounge, narrowly missing a bullet to the head. She crawled towards the bar dragging a stunned Tony off the stool and behind the counter. He clung to her arm as his bodyguards and Clint waged war on the shooter.   
“You’re bleeding.” Tony said looking down at Natasha, she looked at her hip, she had been shot and hadn’t noticed.   
“Fucking christ” Natasha muttered, sliding her gun from her boot.   
“Stay down ok do not move, do not make a sound. “ Natasha moved a keg and told him to get behind it. He did obediently.   
Natasha saw the glint of metal and dodged just in time. She punched upwards hearing the grunt and knew she had hit him in the face. Why was she not surprised, who do you send to kill the higher ups? The winter fucking soldier. She felt his knife graze her thigh, angered she smashed a glass into his masked face, he stumbled backwards before steadying, throwing a knife at her head. She ducked hearing it slap into the wall behind her.   
They fought hand to hand, her body completely in tune to his attacks and countering them. She leapt off the couch and kicked him in the face. He didn’t even flinch. Clint had subdued the other gunmen and was trying to stop one of the bartenders from bleeding out.   
She shot at him, he deflected, the bullets flying off his steel arm, he kept searching the room for something and couldn’t find it, Natasha slowly backed him towards the window. He pulled a stun grenade from his belt pulled the pin and jumped out the window.   
Clint managed to cover his head before it went off but Natasha was knocked off her feet into the bar, smashing painfully against the glass. Her vision blurry she saw Tony leaning over her, covering her head wound with a towel.   
“Tash, Tash talk to me, come on wake up please” Clint pleaded. He roughly bandaged her leg, but knew the damage would require a trip to the infirmary. Her head was what he was most worried about, the wound on her forehead oozed blood and the one on her neck wouldn’t stop bleeding either.   
Tony put pressure on her head with the towel, using it to make a bandage around her head, he looked at the gash on her neck, taking his tie off he used it to stem the blood.   
“Thanks kid, how do you know this stuff?” Tony shrugged, “I like to know everything so I dabble.”   
Natasha groaned, moving her head felt like agony, her whole body felt like it was on fire.   
“Holy fuck Clint are you ok? Is Tony ok?” She asked, trying to work out what had happened. She looked to her left to see Tony with a weak smile on his face, his head covered in cuts and grazes from the shrapnel.   
“Im okay but im thinking you don’t work at a bank and you are definitely not the bimbo I pegged you for” Natasha struggled to laugh.   
“thankyou so much” she sat up awkwardly, helped by Tony and Clint. even with the super soldier healing, she was vulnerable to blood loss.  
“We got to get you somewhere safe kid”   
They helped nat off the floor, everything was bedlam, they discreetly took the fire escape down the the basement. Clint smashed the window of a sedan and after helping nat in the car, he hot wired it.   
They sped down the highway, towards Peggy’s safe house, she would be there waiting Clint hoped as nat needed to go to a hospital.   
“Do you think my parents are ok?” Asked Tony quietly. Clint and Natasha looked at each other.   
They had just gone up against the winter soldier and come out second.   
“They will be fine, the shooter was after you not them” Clint lied, steering the car into a quiet suburban street.   
Clint and nat got out cautiously, guns drawn. They could see nothing in the dim streetlights. They shielded Tony on the short walk between the car and the house. Clint knocked and could hear several dead bolts being removed. Peggy came into view, her rollers still in her hair. They led Tony down to the basement and through another steel enforced door. Tony was looking at everything in wonder. it was like a small hospital cross laboratory down here.  
“You will be safe here kid, the doctors will take care of that cut on your head, don’t be surprised if your memory is a little fuzzy you got hit with a lot of shit.” Clint knew they would inject him with something to ease his pain and make him forget.   
“Say goodbye to Natalie for me and thank her” Tony said as they laid him down gently onto a hospital bed. Clint looked around.   
Nat was gone.   
Clint ran outside, his heart racing, he burst outside into the quiet street. The car was gone. Panting and feeling sick he tried her pager; nothing. 

“Fuck sake nat why”


End file.
